


Chapter ¿: Time Twist

by ginumo



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Time Travel, Time Twist AU, i guess ill add more characters as they appear?, this is my first time writing a fic so im sorry if its sloppy hednjsdn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginumo/pseuds/ginumo
Summary: Time has turned back to certain points in history on this familiar planet, and now it's Hat Kid's job to bring it back to normal.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Chapter ¿: Time Twist

Vibrant flashes of cool colors revolving on the walls, twisting and twirling into the sky, out of one’s capacity to tell where they would go. They carried illuminated faces with them, and they would distort as they continued their ascent to the darkness, yet it was still bright up above. Sliding tones of a darker purple kept running into sight, with no choice but to avoid them. There were also eventual bursts of light above one’s head, decorated with blinding colors and distinguishable darkness. They would come from a dark source as well, like those tiny smudges of black, with a gaping light giving way to them.

That’s the last thing she remembers.

* * *

Hat kid jolted awake from her apparent dream, pushing the covers off of her and rubbing her eyes open from that… questionable sleep. She probably slept through the alarm again, she thought. Dreams tend to get wonky if she manages to sleep through it. She yawned, stretched herself, and reached for her trusty hat to start another day of travelling home.

...which was not there.

 **“...Ha?”** She glanced over to where her hat should be, where she always put it when she goes to sleep, but no matter how many times she blinked it wouldn’t appear in its place. Had Rumbi come into her room and bumped it off the nightstand again? She crawled closer to the edge of the bed and peeked out to the rest of the room, to no avail. Not even a hint of her hat, but something that caught her attention was that there was a telescope in the middle of the room.

… That… wasn’t always there, was it?

Hat kid hopped off of her bed and took some steps closer to the telescope, examining it before finally taking a look through the eyepiece. A patch of white on a blue orb revealed itself in her eyes, a vaguely visible forest hidden behind a pale veil because of the clouds that were covering it. A planet, she supposed.

But it wasn’t moving like all the others she had seen the past months of her trip back home. She had blinked some times already but it wouldn’t disappear. Wasn’t she going super fast just some hours ago? Something was clearly wrong.

She walked towards the gate that led to the living room, which, once it opened with a swift slide, greeted her with the spooky passage to scare off any intruder that would dare come into her room. Hat kid puffed her chest in pride: she was still proud of that idea. Maybe she could change the interior up to be more scary and to fend unwanted riders off of her ship.

But that wasn’t important now. The kid shook her head and focused on the task in hand, making her way down the walkway to the main lobby of the ship. 

Still the same. No chaos or messes to be seen. Rumbi’s been doing a great job like always!

She chuckled and took some air, speaking out loud in her playful tone. **“Rumbi!”**

Hat kid heard the distant chirp of curiosity from her robotic friend and smiled. **“Roombee~! Hi!”**

The roomba rolled up to the kid and hopped in place, spinning around on the spot. **“Good! - Morning~!”** It replied, followed by some chiptune melody she had programmed into the little device that always cheered her up. Rumbi then continued doing its thing, scooting back to where it was and following its routine. Having its company really meant a lot to her. Hat kid then peeked from the door to the big window at the front of the ship.

The planet wasn’t moving from its place. The ship must have stopped for some reason… she slid over to the control board, sat on the captain’s seat, pressed some buttons and pulled the directional lever to keep going, but the engine refused to work. What’s up? She spun her chair in the direction of the huge screen on the higher level to see if there might be any update from the system, just to find a counter. ( _That does it._ )

Oh, now she remembers. ( _Get lost! )_

She immediately jumped out of the chair and sprinted closer to the glass door, recognizing each part of this planet she had stumbled upon just some days ago.

Now she _really_ remembers; The flame walls, the subconites, the lasers, she was fighting the Snatcher, he had kept her time piece to himself, he’d stolen her hat, and he had… broken the hourglass. Oh. **“...Oh, no no-”** She started brushing her fingers through her bangs, ruffling her hair in distress.

Hat kid then ran back into her room, accidentally hitting the door on her way there. She checked the telescope once more for one specific spot in the snowy hellscape, then looked for her warping device and made it work, dissipating into light and flying out of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out!! Like I mentioned in the tags, this was the first thing I've written without it being an obligation or for someone else, so it's probably kind of rushed or simple or just... straight up bad, but at least I've made an effort-
> 
> If you want to see more things related to this AU, you can always check out ginumo on tumblr! There's some doodles and ideas written down there, so if you're interested you can always give the blog a look!


End file.
